


The Vessel

by Quantum_Overload



Series: Overload Archives [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Overload/pseuds/Quantum_Overload
Summary: Why do we need a ship? I mean, it's awesome, but why?
Series: Overload Archives [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089068





	The Vessel

Internal Report XXXX, Section 3: Nix's ship,  
We needed a ship. Apparently. I mean, we have other options, and Storm has Madame, but Nix insisted we design and construct a ship. So, I approved the request, providing her with a whole lotta research on historical seafaring vessels for a wide variety of purposes and geographic locations. I don't think we'll be getting that ship for a long while because, despite being our vehicle expert and live-in mechanic, boats aren't Nix's speciality (like her with tanks, though Eve seems to know a lot about them so I guess they're more classified as weapons between the two). Realistically, I shouldn't have approved this project, but it's making her so happy; she's passionate about it like it's something she's always wanted to try. At some point, she'll have gotten far enough to call in the trust for a look. Until then I'll check in on her progress reports and add some comments in my internal reports on the topic...

Progress report 1: I may have underestimated the scale of this project. Unlike Renegade's motorcycle or the M.O.U.N.T that had a fixed purpose, this frigate has a lot more possible outcomes. I suppose that is accompanied by having total creative freedom over design and construction with no demands to comply with. West's research has proved both helpful and harmful in the design phase as I am left with more questions than answers and the insurmountable bar of historical genius to surpass. What is this ship supposed to accomplish? Why does it need to accomplish those goals? Is there something that the Overload already possesses that can do the job better? The Lady values versatility, as evidenced by the unlimited forms incorporated in her Shifter, perhaps a ship that incorporates all qualities. Speed, manoeuvrability, attack, defence, comfort, etc. There is much to consider and simulate.

Internal Report XXXX, Section 3: Nix's ship,  
Yeah, when it comes to ships(most vehicles really) a jack of all trades is a losing one. Eve says the same about weapons if they don't have a focused purpose they break or are pretty useless. That's why a jack of all trades in weaponry is someone who could use any weapon or a weapon with a wide range of styles(each one with a different trade) to be learnt. Leaving options open like this is only going to slow down progress. Nix isn't complying to a client anymore, she has to think about what she wants this ship to be for.

Progress report 2: I feel foolish but throughout the weak, I have realised something; with a little help from my counterpart in the weapons division of course. This is my project, that would mean that I am my own client correct? I suppose if that is the case then I want to design a frigate that would be useful to everyone to warrant all the effort I will have invested to complete it. Though asking everyone what they would want from a boat of all things seems ridiculous, I suppose I'll have to. My designs await, I can feel it.

Internal Report XXXX, Section 3: Nix's ship,  
I know this is mean but I can already see where this is going and her obliviousness is just sad. At least I didn't bet money about how poorly this is going to go, now that would be crossing the line. I suppose, looking at it overall, the only person a ship would benefit would be Nix. I know this because that's why I hesitated to approve her request, and the only reason I did was that this was something the mechanic would enjoy, no matter the struggle. For everyone else though, a boat is really unnecessary, but if it had to satisfy everyone then something for recreational and relaxation purposes would be the most welcome. Something that would make others as happy and excited as Nix was making it.


End file.
